


[Podfic] JentheSweetie's "And Time Can Do So Much"

by Renton6echo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Endgame Fix-It, F/M, M/M, Minor Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Multi, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renton6echo/pseuds/Renton6echo
Summary: Podfic of "And Time Can Do So Much"Summary:"I really shouldn’t be talking to a figment of my imagination,” Steve said. “Sam would be reading me the riot act. I can hear him now. Therapy works wonders, you know.”“Sounds like Wilson,” Tony agreed. “And therapy does work wonders. You might want to look into it, once it becomes a thing in a couple of years.”“I’ll keep that in mind,” Steve said.A few years after Steve moved permanently back in time, he started having conversations with Tony again.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 10





	[Podfic] JentheSweetie's "And Time Can Do So Much"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JenTheSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenTheSweetie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [And Time Can Do So Much](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19070800) by [JenTheSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenTheSweetie/pseuds/JenTheSweetie). 



> Thank you JenTheSweetie for letting me record this lovely story. It was just the thing I needed after bawling my eyes out after Endgame.

If you would like download the podfic please go to [my Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/9noqe2atdrvpax5/%5BPodfic%5D%20And%20Time%20Can%20Do%20So%20Much.mp3?dl=0). I am trying to find a better hosting system so if anyone has suggestions please send me a message. 

As always comments and kudos are much appreciated. They really make my day!

[Renton6echo](https://soundcloud.com/user-916095124) · [[Podfic] And Time Can Do So Much (updated)](https://soundcloud.com/user-916095124/podfic-and-time-can-do-so-much-updated)


End file.
